


Similarities

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks at the mark on his arm and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

Dean laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling as his thoughts went around his head. His arm felt a little off from the burn of the mark.

The mark of Cain.

Cain wasn’t kidding when he said they were kindred spirits.

The both sold their souls for their younger brother. 

They both did some shitty things in hell.

They both fell in love with someone who they felt they didn’t deserve, someone who saw what they were and loved them unconditionally. 

With Cain, it was Collete. 

With Dean, it was Castiel.

Castiel who saved him, sacrifice for him, who forgave him for what he did and what he was, who he always told Dean he was worth saving.

Dean sighs and looks at the mark on his arm.

He wonders if Cas could save him from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can tell me that Dean and Cain are not alike, including the Collete storyline. A lot of people on tumblr have made gifsets on the comparisons, including with Collete and Castiel. I hope the writers really flesh it out soon. 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
